dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Intelligence/3
This is a build in Progress, so if you're past how far I've got then do what you think is best. This is also more for P2P players, so if you are F2P this is proberly not for you. Leveling 1-5(7) - Incarnam This is a good area to start, easy monsters and quick and fast exp. 7-9 - Gobballs/Tofus Keep putting all points into intelligence and don't level any spells yet. Either get a friend to help you fight boars/prespics or you can solo level 3 Gobballs. Groups of 2 Tofus are a good idea because when you hit them with blindness they can't attack and just stand next to you. 9-13 - Gobballs/Boars/Prespics When you get to level nine put all spell points into Earth Armor. Now gobballs won't attack you, they will just stand next to you and take beatings. Keep putting points into intelligence, believe me this is a good idea for the long run. When you get to level 13 start putting points into cloudy attack, this is your attack for life. Now you can fight boars and gobballs easily with out getting attacked, prespic will give good experience but will take a bit longer because of their invisibility. I would start collecting Gobball Set Equipment now, this is a hard set to get so I would do a few quest to get some money. Note : You may want to continue until around level 20 at incarnam, once earth armour is lvl 5 the chafers at incarnam are easy and fast exp. 13-21 - Gobballs/Boars/Prespic/Craqs Get Cloudy Attack level 5 and fight mobs of prespics and boars. Getting Powerful Leafy Staff is a good idea, but if you have gobball set Gobball Hammer it is better. You can start soloing level 20 craqs by now, but it is always better to have at least 1 other person with you. 21-30 - Craqs/Lousy Pigs/Piglets By now you should have got most of the gobball set otherwise all of it, if you are not a member solo low mobs of Craqs until about level 30. If you are a member, Lousy Pigs are good you get about 10kk experience per fight. Keep putting stats into intelligence, even when you hit the soft-cap. From here you won't be raising any spells for a while, so its worth it to level all your armors to about level 2-3 and if you want, Spell rebound to level 5. From level 26 you can solo large groups of piglets without losing a single HP, just use Wind Armor and they will try and attempt to hit you but wont succeed. 30-60 - Wabbits/Kwaks/Treechinds I am still working on this. You should start getting Perspic set for wisdom use. Fighting Wabbits is good because you will be leveling your character, getting resources for your Fire Kwak Set and collecting Cawwots for money or the spell. Get a friend, or someone from the guild to help you fight Fire Kwakeres, first thing to do is get an egg, hatch it and watch you intelligence raise or resistance grow :P. Treechins are good at this level because you will most certainly always win. You should be collecting resources for your Kwak set by now and getting people to make it for you. Stats; Dont make the mistake I did and put points into vitality keep pumping up you intelligence, IT IS WORTH IT! Put your points into Intelligence, at least to 200. Then you'll be able to raise your Vitality. Sets 1-10 - Adventure Set 10-37 - Gobball Set 38-46 - Prespic Set 46-98 - Red Scara. Set with the remaining items of Fire Kwak Set. Kam Assutra's Amulet is nice too, for +1 AP 98+ - Feudala Set More coming soon For anymore advice PM Montage IN ORDER MAX THESE SPELLS (still in editing) At level 11 - armour of earth At level 21 - Cloudy Attack (natural attack is better at lvl 101 can do about 100hp from range 2wice at lvl 101 because its a 3ap move) edited by battlefrog lvl 21 if u can afford get staff skill and use Hed's cane can be just as effective At level 31 - glowing armour Airbourneshields---At lvl 24 and with lvl 4 cloudy attack and 5 earth armor i could solo lvl 23 treechnids without taking any damage;Watch out for treecassion! On a critical hit it removes all armors and things like that. Cloudy Attack does around 40-60 damage. Just sayin' =^-^=